swtor_the_rising_tidefandomcom-20200213-history
Covenant Knights
Founded one year after the creation of the Imperial Covenant, the Covenant Knights were a organization of warriors in the service of the Covenant and its people. Little of the knights were Sith, its main forces composed of the civilians of the Covenant Empire, for many did not and were not invited to follow the new journey for unclaimed territory, most of their forces came from the Acolytes in the service of the Lords who followed the Supreme Leader. The Covenant Knights followed a strict hierarchy; the order being subdivided in two distinct entities. At the lowest level of knighthood you could find the the Covenant Knights; higher up you could find the Knights of the Crimson Cowl, a council of the 47 most powerfull force sensitives in the Covenant who were directly put under the orders of the Supreme Leader himself. Training and recruitment : The Covenant Knights were recruited within the population, from the non force-sensitive to the most potent force users, all cult be brought into knighthood, though it demanded a certain mentality and a fair amount of faith in the Covenants future and capacities. The eventual candidates were not pushed into the order because of the high level of risk that the acolytes were subjected to during their training ; but yet it is considered to be a great honor and with knighthood comes a great amount of advantages and responsibilities. When recruited, the new acolytes were sent to the volcanic planet known as Strynan IV ( planet destroyed by the Covenant during the exode ). There the acolytes followed their training in the classic Sith arts of lightsaber combat ; academic lessons revolving around Imperial and Galaxy history and military knowledge ; and finally for those who were able to tend to the classes, training in channeling the force. During their training, the acolytes are taught in the ways of the Supreme Leader. They are taught that unity is a force far superior to that of the personal ambition. Honor is taught so that the order may stand strong and last. Avoiding the chaos that the Sith ideology created. At the end of their training, those who managed to survive were brought into knighthood, nobility. The Knight Code : : : There is no peace nor passion : Through fire we master the mind : Through knowledge we master the force : Through unity we master the war : We are one and the Force answers our call Their Missions: Every order that composes the Covenant Knights is subject to different responsibilities and do not have access to the same level of information. Some follow the Covenant Military and others are directly tied to those who rule the Covenant systems. * The Covenant Knights : The Covenant Knights named in the same way as the order the serve compose the main Knight forces of the Imperial Covenant. For a great amount of them, they are not force sensitives, but they are trained in the Sith and Jedi arts in order to become fierce fighters able to compete with the best warriors of the galaxy. Their responsibilities are numerous, as a Knight, these indivuals were given the charge of protecting the Covenant and its ideals. Acting more as an intelligence organisation under the control of the Crimson Cowl order they were often in charge of mantaining security and order within the Covenant while leading investigations. When put under the command of the Military a Knight often served as an enforcer of the Covenants will, helping in expanding the Covenants borders as an enforcer. * The Knights of the Crimson Cowl : The Crimson Cowl Knights are composed of the most efficient Acolytes that were formed on Strynan IV and who have already proved themselves worthy as Knight to claim the rank. Their name coming from the garbs they would wear during the knighthood ceremony and the main color of their cloaks. They respond to the highest ranked Covenant Military officers, the world governors and the Supreme Leader. Their numbers are reduced compared to the main order, but their worth is far greater. They are trained to compete with the likes of the Sith and Jedi and by so are obligated to the most important tasks possible. They are charged with the interior security of the Covenant, acting as inquisitors for the Covenant Forces. Military Strength : The Covenant Knights weren't as numerous as the vast Covenant Military forces. But their numbers were far greater than those of the remaining Sith and Jedi due to the fact that many of the recruits were considered to not be force sensitive. * Covenant Knights : 762 individuals * Crimson Cowls : 46 individuals N'ote :' the Covenant Knights are recognizable from their garbs ( a white cloak for the regular knight or a red cloak for the crimson cowls ). No lightsaber color has made itself common enough in order to be a distinct feature.